Blood and Chocolate
by EscapeIntoMyWorld
Summary: ONE SHOTS based off Bella and Edward from TWILIGHT any requests please message me each chapter has it's own rating.


**long time no see, eh?**

**i'm sorry about my absence. **

**i dont really have an excuse other than the fact that i've been having serious writers block, and i've been looking around at colleges lately and a lot of other stuff.**

**this is just a one shot really...maybe this story will be a whole bunch of them but it's choppy, and i've just been wanting to give you guys something for so long that i tried out an idea that's been bouncing around in my head. **

**this is supposed to be part of a story i want to work on where Bella and Edward are both child hood friends and the story begins the summer before they both go to ASU**

**maybe i'll start working on that, but my heart of stone stuff is temporarily under construstion, because i've been having trouble writing and i've been going back and reading everything and i'll be uploading and taking down a lot of stuff from there since i'm looking for editors and cant find anyone so i'm changing stuff on my own. **

**but back to this story, it's not my best work, basically just a brainstorming exercise to get those creative juices flowing. **

**Bella and Edward are both humans in this story, and Edward talks Bella into going to a water park. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward, stop it!" I squealed as I attempted to scramble away from my best friend.

He just laughed at my failure and pulled me under the water again.

Multicolored rafts bobbed above us and I felt my body jolt as we floated through a cold spot of the wave pool. My bikini did nothing to protect my pale skin from the cold water and Edward laughed under water as I scrambled to the surface.

I grabbed onto a purple inner tube and glared at the spot beside that was speckled with air bubbles before an unmistakable mess of copper hair shot up to the surface. His white teeth gleamed as he grabbed onto the float and he dipped his head back as he laughed at my goose bumps.

I didn't really like water parks in the first place, but when you live in Arizona, and it's the middle of July, spending the day soaking in ice-cold water with complete strangers sounds fantastic.

Edward had talked me into spending a good hour and a half in the wave pool to start off the day, and after ten minutes of bobbing on the simulated waves; he began a game of "let's make Bella look like a half-drowned cat".

"You're mean," I splashed water in his direction and he chuckled again.

"Come on Bella, there's some rides in the back of the park that I think you'll enjoy," he nodded towards the white cement "shore" of the pool and pulled me along through the overweight moms and dads that were probably stuck in their inner tubes.

Little kids ran around us as we weaved through bikini-clad college girls and teenagers with farmer's tans, and I tightened my grip on Edward's hand when I almost slipped in a puddle.

Edward looked over his shoulder and smirked, "walk much, Swan?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked his muscular shoulder, "shut up, _Cullen_."

"Awwh, are you still mad about the whole wave pool thing?"

I snorted, "You mean when you were trying to drown me a few minutes ago? Yeah, I'm a little upset."

We stopped behind a little girl with braids and Edward spun around to face me, "poor baby," he stuck out his bottom lip and pulled me against him so that my face was squished, "how could I be so _mean_…"

I rolled my eyes and tickled his ribs and waist so he'd let me go and crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm glad you feel bad," I said and stuck out my tongue like the five-year old girl I was being.

His emerald eyes flickered with entertainment and he shook his head, "oh, Bella…"

**EPOV**

I watched in amusement as Bella crossed her arms over her chest and did my best not to stare at her body in the deep blue bikini she was wearing. It was hard to ignore her breasts that were being pushed up by her arms though, and her hair stuck to her shoulders and curled around her waist in ways that made my mouth water.

Her warm eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue, which made me laugh and thankfully took my mind off of her body…for now.

"Oh, Bella…" I shook my head and she placed her delicate hands on her hips.

This wasn't any better than her arms being crossed and my raging hormones made my mind zero in on her chest and full, damp lips like they were blinking Las Vegas signs.

She stared me down for a few more seconds, trying to prove her point that I was at fault for dunking her earlier when she didn't even understand the reason I kept pushing her under water was because I couldn't control myself when she was holding onto me for support in the deep waters.

Eventually we both burst out into laughter when her eye began to twitch and she rubbed her face with one hand.

I watched as she looked down at her finger tips and frowned.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

She held up her hands so I could see them, "they're _pruney_."

She said it like it was a curse and I smirked and took her small hands into my own.

Her fingertips were slightly wrinkled and there were goose bumps on her arms. I traced a dark blue vein that was slightly more noticeable than the others on her wrist and she jumped and snatched her hand back.

I looked up, worried that I had made her uncomfortable, but she giggled and held her hand to her chest, "that tickled, Edward."

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. There were screams coming from above us, and I looked up to see through the wood frame work of the stairs that three couples were piling into a large raft and a life guard spun them down into a dark slide. Bella's eyes widened at the sounds and she stepped closer to me when ice water trickled from the slide above us.

"What ride is this," she looked up at me with her mouth pressed into a worried line.

I couldn't help but smile at her expression and held my arms out as if I was to say '_behold_'.

"This, Bella," I chuckled when she chewed her lip nervously, "is the _Scalding Screamer_."

"The _what_," she squeaked.

A little girl in front of us gave a toothy grin at Bella's suddenly nervous tone, and I wagged my eyebrows at her as her pale hands began to tremble.

"Edward, I don't want to go on this ride," she shook her head and little droplets spattered the ground.

"Oh, you're going, Bella," I smirked, "you said I could pick something because you were too worried about your sunscreen, and this is what I picked."

"I didn't want to look like a lobster at the end of the day!"

"Not my problem," I watched in amusement as she was herded up the stairs by the group behind us.

We were next in line and Bella grabbed my arm as she watched the little girl that was in front of us jump into a white raft with her family and they spun into the darkness.

"Come on," I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the Life Guard placed our raft onto the little pool that led into the slid with a _slap_, "this will be fun."

"No, no, no," she whined but I was able to coax her into the raft and wrapped my arm around her again to make sure she didn't try and chicken out.

The Life Guard mumbled a few things about hands and feet inside the raft, and no horse playing on the ride before kicking us off into a free spin down an incline.

**BPOV**

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

I clung to Edward as water sprayed onto us and our raft plummeted down a hill before shooting back up and curving onto the wall of the slide.

I'm pretty sure I screamed, and my stomach did little flips as we went down two more hills and I think at one point we were going backwards.

"Bella, calm down," Edward's voice seemed ghostly in the tunnel as his laugh echoed off the water and all around us.

His fingers found my chin in the dark and he turned my face to the end of the ride.

You could see a small pit of light and I was relieved that this would all be over soon. I calmed down a little and our raft began to go around in circles as we came closer to the hole that we would drop through.

"Hey Bells," Edward still had his hand on my jaw and before I had a chance to speak, his lips met mine.

I froze for a split second, surprised and confused at the kiss.

My eyes fluttered closed and as my heart stuttered in my chest, the ride ended.

* * *

**see what i mean?**

**definitely not my best work but i'm going through a rough patch with my writing. **

**if anyone is out there let me know what you think and any requests for One Shots i'll gladly take them!**

**much love as always**

**Marie**


End file.
